powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagaku Sentai Dynaman
is the 7th entry in the Super Sentai series produced by Toei Company Ltd. The series aired from February 5, 1983, to January 28, 1984, with a total of 51 episodes. It had originally been intended as a baseball-themed sentai. In 1987, six episodes were given a spoof dub and aired on the USA cable network under the simplified title Dynaman. Dynaman was called from Japanese fans because of the many explosions. Producer Takayuki Suzuki even said the staff used the "highest quantity of gunpowder". Voice actor, Toru Ohira, who narrated the Super Sentai series beginning with Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, departed after this series. After narrating the Metal Hero Series from 1984 to 1989 (Except for Choujinki Metalder in 1987), he would later return to narrate Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger in 1992, and perform the voice of Emperor Bacchus Wrath in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in 1995. Production The original name of the series was "Yakyuu Sentai V-Leaguer" (Baseball Sentai V-Leaguer), with the motif of the team being that they were a baseball-based team (possibly to ride on Goggle V's success with rhythmic gymnastics) and with development made to the point of the baseball motif being rather prominent in the season. However, it was judged through the development of the uniform that the appropriate "coolness" was not achieved in it and thus the concept was scrapped. It was ultimately switched to "Dynaman" due to the concept of the heroes having an "explosion of spirit" similar to the explosion of dynamite. However even with the sudden change in motif, many aspects of the "baseball" image ultimately remained in Dynaman: the suits still remained with the "baseball" look even with some slight differences, certain poses still looked more appropriate to baseball and DynaRobo's fusion term was "Grand Slam"; while the "clang" within the opening theme holds a similarity of a ball being hit by a metal bat. Other major evolutions and developments with Dynaman occurred with the evolution of the villains of the season in the Jashinka Empire. Initially, Jashinka was to have a "beautiful villain" by way of Prince Megiddo, who was modeled off various similar "bishonen male villains" of giant robot anime. However when the Sentai producers realized that the level of beauty they needed was impossible in live action compared to anime, Megiddo was eventually "changed" only to return near the end as the mysterious Dark Knight. It was as the Dark Knight that Megiddo made a greater impact, becoming the first Sentai "Dark Hero". Jashinka likewise experienced developments that would impact storytelling in Sentai, including character development and, with the successful return of the "mid-season upgrade" in Goggle V, the first true "villain upgrade" in Sentai for their side. Possibly the greatest "change" that Dynaman held in Sentai's evolution was unintentional but important: due to the increase in time of a Japanese news program, the Sentai timeslot was suddenly reduced from 30 minutes to 25, which included opening, ending and preview. This reduction ended up forcing a tightening of action and story and less time with stock footage, ultimately improving the franchise in the long run. Plot The (Combination of the Japanese words for , and ) rises from the depths of the Earth to conquer the world. To stop them, Dr. Yumeno assembles five inventors to his laboratory, Yumeno Invention Laboratory and gives them the power to become Dynamen. Each member has their own goal, but as the Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, they are united to stop the Jashinka Empire in their tracks. Characters Dynamen Yumeno Invention Center/Dyna Station * Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno * Kendo Robo * Invention Center Kids (Yutaka, Aiko, Takao, Satoshi, Emi) Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire * Emperor Aton * General Kar * Gira and Geel (1-8) * Princess Chimera (8-51) * General Zenobia ** Bilgis * Tail Soldiers * Gizmosquito * Evolution Monsters ** Crab Evo (1) ** Rhino Evo (2) ** Bat Evo (3) ** Trilobite Evo (4) ** Tapir Evo (5) ** Spider Evo (Movie, 32) ** Snake Evo (6) ** Sponge Evo (7) ** Butterfly Evo (8) ** Scorpion Evo (9) ** Octopus Evo (10) ** Dolphin Evo (11) ** Flea Evo (12) ** Frog Evo (13) ** Diving Beetle Evo (14) ** Gecko Evo (15) ** Archaeopteryx Evo (16) ** Dinosaur Evo (17) ** Stingray Evo (18) ** Porcupine Evo (19) ** Squid Evo (20) ** Crocodile Evo (21) ** Cat Evo (22) ** Slug Evo (23) ** Fox Evo (24) ** Bee Evo (25) ** Starfish Evo (26) ** Cicada Evo (27) ** Striped Mosquito Evo (28) ** Cactus Evo (29) ** Thorn Ant Evo (30) ** Mantis Evo (31) ** Mammoth Evo (33) * Mechavolution Beasts ** Missile Crayfish (34) ** Guillotine Lizard (35) ** Machinegun Jaguar (36) ** Electric Eel (37) ** Armor Rose (38) ** Laser Hawk (39) ** Word Processor Armadillo (40) ** Drill Horse (Pegasus) (41) ** Axe Bear (42) ** Rocket Tiger (43) ** Shovel Kong (44) ** Rainbow Chameleon (45) ** Jet Flying Squirrel (46) ** Poison Gas Weasel (47) ** Boomerang Jackal (48) ** Computer Dragon (49) ** Fire Sphinx (50-51) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *'Ending': Yume wo Kanaete Dynaman *'Mecha Theme (Dyna Robo)': Go Go Dyna Robo *Matte Ita n da Dynaman *Honoo no Senshi ~Fire Crew~ *Ore no Heart wa Yumejikake *Mahiru no Arashi ~Bomber Twist~ *Super Dynamite *Endless Way Cast *Hokuto Dan: Satoshi Okita (English Parody voice: Peter Alves) *Ryu Hoshikawa: Jyunichi Haruta (English Parody voice: Bill Johnston) *Yosuke Shima: Kouji Unogi (English Parody voice: Mark McKinney) *Kosaku Nango: Yuu Tokita (English Parody voice: Bruce Pirrie) *Rei Tachibana: Sayoko Hagiwara (English Parody voice: Kathleen Laskey/Angela Muto) *Dr. Kyutaro Yumeno: Junji Shimada (English Parody voice: Peter Alves) *Emperor Aton: Takeshi Watabe (voice) (English Parody voice: Jack Newman) *Megiddo: Takeki Hayashi (English Parody voice: Peter Alves) **Dark Knight (voice): Michirou Iida *General Kar: Masashi Ishibashi (English Parody voice: Alan Gordon) *Princess Chimera: Mari Kouno (English Parody voice: Angela Muto) *General Zenobia: Ritsuko Fujiyama Crew *Directed by **Shouhei Toujou, Minoru Yamada, Kazushi Hattori, Nagafumi Hori *Story and Screenplay by **Hirohisa Soda, Kousuke Miki, Kyoko Sagiyama, Kenji Terada, Isao Matsumoto, Ichirou Yamanaka, Shuu Yoshida *Action Director **Junji Yamaoka Stage Shows * Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *Dynaman is the last of a set of series where the three "main colors" (Red, Blue and Yellow) were all males. An all male trio would not occur with these colors again until Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. *In Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!, we learn that DynaYellow was originally going to be orange. *This is the first Sentai where the heroes wore suits made of spandex, the material that would become synonymous with both Super Sentai and its adaptation Power Rangers. Spandex would be used for all future Sentai teams until Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, a span of nearly three decades, although the proceeding series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, returned to using spandex. *This season shares concepts and ideas of the classic Sentai-influencing anime "Kagaku Ninja-tai Gatchaman" (Science Ninja Squadron Gatchaman), speaking of the responsibility of science while fighting inhuman villains and even using the "Kagaku" of the Gatchaman name for their own name. **''Jetman'' likewise is influenced by Gatchaman in the usage of a "bird team". *''Dynaman'' has also been marketed as Dynaman The Commando.http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2013/03/01/toei-official-english-title-list/ *This series was originally called Baseball Sentai V-Leaguer.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 Category:Sentai Season *